The Breaking Point
by model40tardis
Summary: Harry finally reacts to the treatment he suffers at the Dursleys but not in a pacifistic way at all. How will Harry react to his action and how will this shape the person he will grow into.


**CH1:Bloodlust**

Ollivander enjoyed his job. To pave the first step of a witch or wizards study in magic was a wondrous thing. He has seen his customers do amazing things, cure diseases, heal the wounded, and save countless lives. But not all of his customers had done such honorable deeds. Others had used his wands less honorably and thinking of their actions often kept him up at night. Just wondering if maybe the world would be better off without an old english wandcrafter.

Stroking the piece of cherry in his hand Gellert sighed. Such a pure wood, ment to bond with a master that was pure of heart. Usually he would sell dozens of cherry wands per year but now it seemed like he was lucky to sell one every decade. Good people were a commodity these days and it saddened him to see it happen right before his eyes.

_!RING!_

Pulled out of his though Olivander looked at his most recent customer. Black hair, bright green eyes, large clothes, and an angry red scar on his face. Harry Potter this could be interesting. Putting the wand down Gellert walked to the counter of his shop, "Here for a wand young man?"

A hesitant voice emerged from the boy, "Y-yes sir".

Smiling Gellert said, "Well then lets get started". Flickering on his arauception Olivander took a closer look at the boy. A huge ball of purple light burned inside the boys chest and it radiated a black mist all around him. Purple was a very volatile color of magic, the tipping point between dark and light. It was odd to see a child so young to be this way. Normally a child is red, green, or blue. Simple basic, not yet carved by life experience to affect their own hue.

Pushing his thoughts away he stopped the magic going towards his eyes and walked to his crafting table and picked out a chest. Putting it on his front desk he held a stone out to the boy. "Here you go take this, it will tell me how large your wand should be."

Taking the stone Harry looked at it quizzically, "How does the length of a wand affect it?"

Taking the stone from his hands Ollivander said, "The more wood in a wand the more power it takes to use it. So for some with a large amount of power large wands are used because they can handle the larger drain while also needing a larger foci to direct their power."

"So the more power you have the harder it is to control magic?"

Running his fingers over the stone Ollivander saw it glow a soft yellow, "Not always, magic isn't one-dimensional. Some people s magic is more viscous than other and are suited toward more destructive magics than those with thinner magic which suites transfiguration."

Pulling a thin black rod from the chest Gellert handed it over to the child, "Thirteen inches of ebony. A very hard wood able to support the large amount of magic going through it that magic as thick as yours provides."

Inspecting the stick awkwardly Harry spoke up, "What do i do with this?"

"I want you to imagine a light at the tip of the stick and put all your will into it."

Looking at him like he was crazy Harry followed his instructions. For a while nothing happened, minutes ticked by and both them sat in the same place. Suddenly a flash filled the room with white light. Suddenly Harry's face was covered with sweat, motioning him to sit in the chair behind the counter Ollivander started pondering cores for the wood.

Okami hair, kraken tooth, or maybe phoenix feather? No none of those would bridge the gap between his magic and the wood as good as a liquid core would. Hydra venom? Yes yes that would be good. Turning around with a vial filled with bright green liquid Ollivander took the black rod from the boys hand. Slowly dripping the liquid onto the tip he swirled his wand around it, "_Gradum incribro, gradum incribro, gradum incribro, gradum incribro_".

Placing the wand in the boy's hand he said, "Now try it again". Instantly a small globe of light spun around the wands tip, "Good good that will be twelve Galleons young man."

Panting Harry looked up at the old man, "What was that!"

"What did you feel?"

"It was like pushing a boulder up a hill but at the same time no matter how much i pushed it would only move a little at a time. But with the stick it just flowed out of me, no forcing or anything."

Putting the chest back he addressed the boy, "Humans aren't made to use magic like that boy. Do You know the difference between direct current and alternating current?" Seeing a nod he said, "Humans naturally gather the magical equivalent of electricity inside themselves. When they can gather enough power it works like an electromagnet and spins around the body pulling in even more magic. Humans use alternating magic, the rate they absorb and can put out magic is not always the exact same amount and means to accomplish a spell normally they would need multiple people. Each one focusing on one part of the spell and others guiding the energy to make sure there isn't to much or to little. Dragons and other magical creatures are so closely connected with magic that the energy simply gravitates towards them at a constant pace and allows them to control magic in ways humans can't. Wands use parts of these creatures so closely connected to magic to streamline the amount of power a human puts out and convert it from alternating to direct."

Looking very confused Harry said, "So you're saying I'm a generator and the wand is a conductor because humans are natural insulators?"

Smiling Ollivander said, "A crude metaphor but yes that is the jist of it."

* * *

Sitting on top of the stairway of Privet drive Harry stood shaking with his wand pointed at the approaching figure in front of him. "Boy put down that freakish thing before I snap it!" Dudley was a few steps behind his father with a shit eating grin on his face.

For the first time in ten years Harry finally took a stand, "N-n-n-no."

For a second Vernon Dursley stood still, "What did you just say to me you freak!"

Suddenly Harry felt warm all over, everything time he had been beaten starved or abused by the Dursley came to the front of his mind. "I said no you piece of shit." Testing his magic Harry found that he didn't even have to push for it with a lot of will like he had to do at the wand shop. Sparks lazily fell from the tip of his wand to the floor.

Vernon lunged forward towards Harry at the same time a comet of red light spread from the tip of Harry's wand. Vernon was blasted backwards and smashed into Dudley. When they finally stopped tumbling down the stairs both of them made no movement to get up. Vernon head was at an odd angle looking just a few degrees than a normal person could and Dudleys face was covered with blood.

Suddenly the sound of broken dishes filled the air and Petunia was at the foot of the stairs shrieking. "Dudders! Dudders are you okay!" Her head turned towards Harry, "It's all your fault I should have never taken you in, you're a freak just like your whore of a mother!"

A part of Harry was disgusted with what he had done but for the most part he didn't give a shit. He had never felt so good in his life, he could practically feel the magic surrounding him, distantly he registered that Petunia was rushing towards him. Well a flick of his wand solved that problem. Laughing drunkenly Harry walked over to the fallen form of Petunia. "I'm glad your husband and son dead aunty. You deserve it, for ten years you made my life hell. You should be thankful I'm being merciful and not drawing this out as long as you did."

Jabbing his wand towards her head a black jet of light was launched out of his wand. But when it was about to hit her head a bright blue wall of light intercepted the spell. Spinning around Harry tried to find the person that stopped him.

Before he completed his revolution he felt a hand on his wrist slapping his wand out of his hand. Jumping away Harry saw a very peculiar man. Almost seven feet tall and a beard larger than Harry looked at the person with contempt, "Give me back my fucking wand right now!" It didn't matter what had happened only that this person was trying to take something away from and stopped him from paying back Petunia for all the 'gifts' she had given him.

* * *

Looking down at the young boy Dumbledore sighed. He hadn't expected Harry to have a good life but it was the safest he could give the boy. Never in his wildest dreams however could he see it be so bad that it put Harry in a state of blood lust as bad as this."I want you to try to distance yourself from your magic Harry, it's only making yourself more angry." Snarling at the old man Harry jumped towards him for Dumbledore to just flick his wand and make him hover in place. Kicking around trying to move Harry started swearing at the meddling old man.


End file.
